


☁Sing Me A Lullaby☁

by Blue__Dreams



Series: P. Parker One~Shots [2]
Category: Avengers (Comics), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Peter, Peter Angst, Precious Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 05:57:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20335219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue__Dreams/pseuds/Blue__Dreams
Summary: "Mr. Parker has been bitten by one of the aliens on his lower abdomen and left shoulder." Friday informed him. "The aliens' saliva appears to be poisoned, and is working fast. Peter has approximately 9.12 minutes before. . .""Before what?""Before death."





	☁Sing Me A Lullaby☁

It was an intense battle.

Seemingly mindless aliens, with only a goal to kill, ravage the city.

Acid dripped from their black teeth, their red eyes darting from one target to the next, clicking noises telling their pack to kill.

The Avengers were working as hard as they could, and after what felt like centuries, the fighting finally started to decline, the Avengers winning.

"You doing good, Underoos?" Tony asked, blasting an alien's face off.

"YEET!" Peter screamed in reply, and Tony saw an alien fly past him, squealing as it went. "Yeah, yeah, Mr. Stark! I'm fine!"

"What the heck does 'yeet' mean?!" Steve smacked an alien down.

"Well you see, Mr. Captain America Rogers Sir," Peter started. "You yell yeet when you-" Peter's sentence was cut off by his own yelp.

"Spider-Man?" Natasha called into the comm. "Peter, are you alright?! паук, _answer me!_"

"Tony, 'Tasha, you go find him, everyone else, _keep fighting_." Steve ordered, ignoring the grumbling that he got.

Tony started flying, asking Friday where his kid was at, and made it there before Nat. Peter was in a building, crumpled in a corner, the wall dented and cracked. Blood poured out onto the ground.

"Peter, oh gosh, _Peter._" Tony raced over to him, kneeling down in front of him. "Friday-"

"Mr. Parker has been bitten by one of the aliens on his lower abdomen and left shoulder." Friday informed him. "The aliens' saliva appears to be poisoned, and is working fast. Peter has approximately 9.12 minutes before. . ."

"Before what?"

"Before death."

"Is there anything we can do for him?"

"I'm afraid not, as this poison is unknown, along with its cure."

Tony swore, causing Peter to chuckle a little. "You're lucky Cap'n isn't here. . ."

Tony put on a fake smile for the dying boy. Gosh, he was just a _kid._ "Sh, Peter, you need to save your strength." He slipped off Peter's mask.

"It hurts, Mr. Stark. . ." He whined. Tears welled up in Tony's eyes.

"I know kid, I know. You gotta hang on, we're gonna get you help." Tony reassured. Behind him, he could hear Natasha contacting the team, but he couldn't care less about her right now.

". . .I don't wanna go M-Mr. Stark, but if. . .if I have to, I'm not scared." Peter smiled.

"N-no, no, you don't-you don't talk like th-that!" Tony said, worried.

"It's okay, Mr. Stark. I'll be back with my family. . .Mom, Dad, Ben, May. . ." He took in a shaky breath. "It'll be okay."

"You're so brave, Peter." Natasha walked over, eyes softer and filled with more emotion than Tony had ever seen before.

Peter looked up at her, and gave her a lopsided grin, his eyes dazed. He then slowly looked back at Tony, his hero, his mentor, who was holding him in his final moments. Finally, a hug.

"Mr. Stark?" His voice was growing worse, raspier and quieter. "Will you sing me a song?"

"Peter-" The kid's face scrunched up with pain, muttering a small, "please."

Tony forced a sob back down his throat, swallowing the growing lump.

_"You are my sunshine,"_

Peter visibly relaxed.

_"My only sunshine,"_

Peter beamed, happy as always.

_"You make me happy when skies are grey,"_

Tony forced himself to smile back down at him.

_"You'll never know, dear,"_

Their eyes locked onto each other's, both tired and sad and _knowing. _

_"how much I love you"_

Peter's eyes slid closed, his lips still turned up.

_"Please don't take my sunshine away."_

Tears dropped down onto the peaceful boy, and Tony wanted to stop but he just _couldn't_.

_"Please don't take my sunshine,"_

Peter's breathing hitched, and then it faded away.

_"Away_."

The kid was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Ye ye, guess who sucks at one shots and still rights them!! Lol it's me. I hope you enjoyed! Leave a kudos and maybe a comment ;))


End file.
